Love of a Goddess
by DarkGoddessKali
Summary: Ryoko wasn't Washu's only experiment and her other daughter has returned to bring more chaos to the Masaki house, but what does Yosho have to do with it? The summary doesn't do it justice, gets more complicated in later chapters. Please review.


**A/N: WARNING: Author with massive writer's block and ADD are prone to have negative side affects, read at your own will…**

**Okay so I wrote this a REALLY long time ago and I just found it now that I'm switching computers…I really don't like it that much so I'm just throwing this out there to see how other people take to it because I'm debating whether to delete it or just not continue it, you decide…**

**p.s. I can't stand Ayeka but that does not mean that I'm gonna bash her in **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tenchi Muyo it would already be R/T and there'd be no need for any of my stories now would there, but I do own Sanyu…anyways on with the story**

A loud sound went off inside the hallway closet of the Masaki house. A red headed child was typing away at what appeared to be nothingness. She began to mumble incoherent words under her breath. There was a slight knock at the door but the young child-like genius was too busy to pay attention.

"Washu?" asked the sleepy voice of the elder Jurian princess. "Is everything okay?" Before Washu could answer there was yelling.

"Move out of the way princess, WASHU!" Ryoko screamed before bursting through the lab door and running into the lab. She stopped right behind the short genius and stared at the screen. "What is it, your alarm only goes off for…"

"Exactly, someone was able to shut off my shield." Washu said as she typed furiously. "And they were able to change my controls so I can't put it back up." By now the entire household was in the lab even Sasami had left her cooking to see what was going on. No one even heard the sound outside.

Washu sighed in relief and the alarm turned off. She relaxed in her seat and turned to the other people with a smile. "I was able to restore it."

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief. Mihoshi stared at the others. "Restored what?" Ryoko rolled her eyes and looked at her "mother".

"Who did it?"

"Honestly, little Ryoko" Washu started, causing Ryoko to cringe. "I don't know."

"Well at least you restored the shield, so no one can land without us knowing." Ayeka said with a slight smile as she tried to lead everyone out of the lab.

Tenchi watched Washu and Ryoko as they both continued to stare at the blank screen. He felt a tug at his arm and looked up to see Ayeka trying to lead him to the breakfast table. Once everyone was gone Washu turned to Ryoko; she opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she realized that Ryoko wasn't paying attention. She touched Ryoko's shoulder. "Come on, everything's okay now"

"But if they did it once can't they do it again?" Ryoko said worried. She was so sick of having to face so many enemies; she had hoped Washu's shield would prevent them from ever coming again.

"It'll be fine, I'll reprogram it so that it's twice as strong. Now come on lets go eat." Ryoko nodded and started towards the closet door.

Once everyone was seated Sasami brought out the food only for it to get jumped on by a small cabbit that looked like Ryo-Ohki but lighter colored.

"Is that Ken-Ohki?" Ayeka asked. Ryo-Ohki who was planted on top of Sasami's head jumped down and ran into the other cabbit what seemed angrily but once the cabbits stood up they could see it was playful.

"No, that's…" Ryoko started and then looked around. She couldn't think straight, she recognized the animal but didn't know where from. Everything was a cloud of lost memories. The cabbit ran up and rubbed against Ryoko before running out the door. Ryoko stood up and followed it. Everyone else, curious about what was going on followed her example. Ryoko followed as the cabbit began running up the stairs. Once at the top she looked around hearing the sound of two energy swords going at it.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi yelled as Ryoko drew her sword. Two people emerged in front of the group. One was lord Katsuhito defending himself, the other was a beautiful young woman floating above the air with aqua green locks who was attacking with a midnight blue sword that matched her eyes. She looked similar to Ryoko only with a smaller frame. Ryoko did not hesitate for a second before jumping in stopping the woman in her tracks.

"Ryoko," the stranger said startled. "You released her!" She screamed at the old man only causing her rage to build up more.

"Actually I released her." Tenchi said causing all eyes to turn towards him. The woman froze staring at him with shock. He was Yosho's grandson; she could sense it. She could feel a pain in her heart but she did not let it show. Her eyes glared at Ryoko who now stood between her and the man she was attacking. Before she could make a motion, Washu cleared her throat and began to walk towards the disgruntled women.

"Washu!" The woman said with excitement, her mood completely changing. She drew her sword back into her hand and moved towards the red headed child. "I hope that my little show has not disturbed you, I was only joking." She forced a fake smile at those watching but her eyes did not lie. They showed the hatred she felt towards Lord Katsuhito. Washu was the only one who knew, well who remembered the reasons for such hatred and so she understood.

"Sanyu, it is alright now let's go inside so that we can talk, we have much to catch up on. You can battle Lord Katsuhito any other day." The woman smiled with child-like innocents and quickly followed Washu down the stairs. Lord Katsuhito took the moment to slip back towards the shrine leaving everyone in bewilderment at the actions that had just taken place. Ryoko's mind was racing with memories yet she didn't know why. There was something about this stranger, an eerie familiarity that she couldn't shake off. She teleported back towards the house, she too needed to hear the story of this stranger.

Yosho never thought she would return. He had loved her once but she was now a distant memory. His heart had pounded when he saw her, he still loved her; there was no use in lying to himself. And she loved him; he could see that clearly. She had attacked him only out of jest but when she saw Tenchi, when she saw his grandson it had hurt her deeply. He had never fully moved on from her and his other loves had known that. His heart could never fully belong to anyone after she left, and now…now she was back, what would he do? He couldn't just expose the truth to his family. The only people that knew were his love, the scientist, and himself. Even the pirate didn't remember those days before her entrapment. No he would not fall for her again. He would treat her the same as every new guest that entered his house, no more no less. He knew what it would require, could he do it again. After the look she gave him the first time her ignored her could he handle pushing her out of his life once more? He had to do it, if not for him then at least for her.

Washu and Sanyu sat in the lab, making the young stranger uncomfortable. She had always hated it in the lab and tried to avoid it as much as possible. She held her cabbit in her arms petting it behind the ears avoiding looking at the young scientist.

Washu sighed and shook her head. "You are in a mess, and you are bringing danger with you." She looked the young girl directly in the eyes, her sternness showing in her gaze.

"I know Washu, but I had no where else to go. You were the only person I knew I could trust. When I escaped I ran here to find you. I never thought they would still be here."

"When your mother finds you…"

"She is not my mother Washu!"

"Well whenever she does come here, I will not be able to protect you for long."

"But the others are here too. Surely there are enough immortals to keep her away for awhile. I took out her gems, there's no way she can control or find me."

"How are you surviving?"

"I made my own, Ryoko taught me how all those years ago."

Washu looked at the young girl's wrist; blue glowing gems were embedded in both. The scientist sighed, Sanyu was in many ways her other daughter. Her and Ryoko were connected and Washu saw therefore connected to Sanyu even if she was not the one who provided the DNA to create her.

"You can stay here for now, I will try to help you keep prevent her control over you from ever happening again. I'm sorry but Ryoko will not remember you, you are now a stranger in this house and as such you must not speak of the past or even of your present danger. We do not need to involve them anymore than they already will be."

"I understand, thank you mother."

"It's good to finally have someone call me that."

Ryoko sat outside the lab as patiently as she could. She had tried to listen in to her mother's thoughts but had been blocked out. She was frustrated; she hated secrets. Slowly the closet door began to open and the young girl from before walked outside, Washu right behind her. Ryoko clenched her fist ready to attack.

That won't be needed Sanyu said to her sister. I have not come here to fight you Ryoko . Ryoko stood in shock not sure how to react. She had never communicated with anyone telepathically other than Washu and Ryo-Ohki. She thought it was only for blood. Sanyu smiled wanting to reveal the truth to her older sister but kept her mouth shut. The others were now gathering around the lab door making Sanyu feel uncomfortable. She took a step back, backing into Washu. Little Washu only smiled up at her daughter and then turned to the household.

"Everyone this is Sanyu," she began. "She will be staying with us for a while, I hope that you can welcome her into the family."

"Sanyu" Ryoko said to herself softly. Where did she know her, it was driving her mind mad. She looked at the girl with a puzzled stare. 'She looks like me'

The family looked at her dumbfounded, unsure how to respond. Nobiyuki, who had not been present early, welcomed the girl with a hug. She was a very attractive woman he did not mind the new guest. Mihoshi was the next to greet Sanyu with a smile as she went to hug her.

"Hold on now," Sanyu said sticking her hand in front of the ditzy blonde. "I think I've had enough physical welcomes for the day." Her sarcasm was even like Ryoko. Washu only smiled and pushed Sanyu into the hug, forcing the young girl to twitch with loathing.

Kiyone looked at the newcomer closely. There was something familiar about her and she didn't know where from. Shaking it off she extended her hand. "Welcome Sanyu, I'm detective Kiyone and the one you hugged is detective Mihoshi."

"I would hardly say that _I_ hugged her." Sanyu said grabbing Kiyone's hand. Two detectives in the house made her uncomfortable. But if they were okay with Ryoko they should be okay with her.

The Jurian princesses stepped up next. Ayeka went to speak but was cut off abruptly.

"Princess Ayeka," Sanyu said with mock respect. She despised the princess and had since her younger years. The Jurian wouldn't remember her; it had been so long since she had last seen the princess. She turned her gaze towards the smaller Jurian before Ayeka could respond. Sasami smiled up at Sanyu causing the young woman to freeze up.

"Tsu…" Sanyu started with a confused look on her face. Washu quickly cut her off mentally. You cannot refer to her as Tsunami here, she is princess Sasami . "Sasami" Sanyu corrected herself. "Pleasure to meet you." Sanyu caught a glimpse of the goddess inside the eyes of the young girl.

"Welcome Sanyu." Sasami said with a delicate smile. She did not know any better but the goddess inside of her was worried about the arrival of their newest guest. Trouble followed Sanyu wherever she went and Tsunami feared that it would endanger Sasami and the rest of the household.

Sanyu then turned her gaze to the door where Tenchi had just entered. He looked so much like Yosho it made her heart race. She could feel tears forming in the back of her eyes and she quickly looked away. Tenchi was proof that he had not waited. Her heart ached but she couldn't show it. She smiled and walked up to the young earthling.

Tenchi looked nervously as Sanyu approached him. She seemed to be peaceful right now but he still had Tenchi-ken close in case something happened. She stopped right in front of him and smiled. It was the first time he got to see her face in its entirety. She was beautiful. She had similar features to Ryoko but her face was softer, her eyes more delicate but they had so much pain. The dark blue of her eyes entranced him and he couldn't look away. He had almost forgotten about everyone in the room until she broke the silence.

"Hello Lord Tenchi." She said softly extending her hand to greet him. Tenchi snapped out of it and grabbed her hand. How did she know him? He shook it off and just smiled.

"Welcome to our home Sanyu." He said holding her hand is his for awhile. There was some weird connection between them he could feel it, he didn't want to let go but he could feel eyes on his back. Jealous eyes that he was use to watched them closely. Sanyu gracefully took her hand from his and smiled. She could feel the eyes on her and there was no need to cause any drama within this new house of hers. She turned towards the last person to greet.

There was no need to introduce herself to Ryoko. She knew that Ryoko remembered her even if she didn't remember the details of their relationship. "I've missed you Ryoko." She said only loud enough for the pirate to hear. Pulling Ryoko into a hug she whispered into her ear. "It will be wonderful to be living with you again sister." She took a step back and smiled at the confused Ryoko. "Now then, I'm really tired would you mind if I rested."

"Of course, I'll show you your room." Washu said grabbing Sanyu's hand and leading her up the stairs. The household separated back to their chores but Tenchi and Ryoko stayed in place watching as Sanyu disappeared from their view. Both had eerie feelings about her presence but neither one would say anything. Ryoko turned to see Tenchi watching as well. She formed a fist putting all her jealousy into it and then let it go. Tenchi did not want Sanyu like that; he was interested in her the same way Ryoko was – curiosity. The pirate decided it was best to clear her head away from the others and disappeared.

Tenchi could feel Ryoko's eyes on him. She had no need to be jealous, Sanyu was not another competitor for his love. She was simply a mysterious girl that he was intrigued by. There was some deep story that he could feel in his bones. He was apart of it too but he did not know how. There was something that connected him to this girl and he was determined to know why.

Washu led Sanyu to the room that belonged to Ryoko (although Ryoko almost never slept there). She opened the door revealing the messy room, closed it, and then opened it once more. An empty room appeared before them.

"I have made a virtual room for you to stay in while you are with us. You can get to it the way I just did or you can just teleport to it as I'm sure you will." Sanyu nodded and then entered the room. It was a vast change from the cold cell she had been captive in for the past 100 years. She turned back and thanked Washu then went to lie on the bed. She closed her eyes and slowly let the sleep come to her.

_"Sanyu, you are pathetic. What kind of goddess would you make with these emotions? Pity and compassion are for fools. You need to be stronger. I will make you stronger. You will not love, and if you do I will take him away from you." Sanyu sat alone in a dark cell whimpering. Blood slowly fell from the cuts on her back. She had been whipped for simply asking to see her love one more time. She had been shown a sight that scared her while receiving her lashes. While she was suffering, her love was happy back at their home. He had fallen in love once more and had a beautiful daughter. 'It's all a lie,' she told herself. He would never betray her, she was certain he was looking for her right now and one day she would escape this hell and they would live together in peace. "I will return to you, Yosho."_

Sanyu woke up in a sweat. Night had fallen and she could see lights from underneath her door. She stared up at ceiling trying to keep the tears in her eyes. She could still feel the pain on her back. Her skin had healed long ago but the pain stayed with her. She had thought it was a lie but the images she had seen were true. Yosho had loved someone else while she was gone. She sat up and found her way towards a mirror placed near the bed. She looked at her reflection and touched her soft skin. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Touching the spiked strands of her turquoise hair, she remembered the day she had taken on the appearance she now saw. She thought looking more like Ryoko would help her gain attention. She inwardly laughed at herself. It had not been attention that she had wanted, but the love of a Jurian who was more concerned in the capture of her sister. Was that still the way it was? Had he never really loved her? Was that why he just let her go without a fight? She shook her head and touched the glass. 'I need to know.' There was only one person who would answer it, and she was determined to hear it even if it was painful.

Yosho sat drinking his usual tea before dinner. He had been trying to clear his mind ever since this morning. Images had coming in and out of his thoughts and there was no way of sorting them. The story would play out eventually and he would not be able to stop it. 'Maybe it would be best if I just tell them all the truth.' He thought as he pressed the teacup to his lips. The aroma from the warm liquid filled his nostrils bringing a sensation throughout his body. Sighing he sipped the fluid and then slowly placed the porcelain back on the table. 'Tsunami, please help me.'

Sanyu slowly opened the door to the shrine and walked in. Lord Katsuhito sat in front of the table. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity – the table was set for two. Sanyu slowly moved over to the old man and sat directly across from him. She grabbed the teapot and poured the warm liquid into both of their glasses. She watched the old man who looked as though he were in a deep meditation. She closed her eyes hoping to enter into his thoughts.

"I've been waiting for you Sanyu." The old man said, making the young woman tremble slightly.

"I know," Sanyu responded opening her eyes and gazing at him with her midnight orbs. "Then you should already know what I have come to ask." She grabbed the teacup in front of her and sipped it slowly. The warmth felt good as it glided down her throat. It had been so long since she had felt anything but the cold.

"You have been questioning my love for you." Sanyu watched patiently as the old man morphed into his younger form. The Yosho she had known and loved so long ago. He removed his glasses and looked her directly in the eyes. She felt a chill run down her spine and had to look down at her tea. She felt a hand touch her face and slowly lift her chin up. Her cold blue eyes met his warm brown ones. No matter the look on his face his eyes always smiled at her. The tears were creeping from behind her eyes but she would not let them fall.

"I always loved you," he said softly. His words were warm and comforting to her ears but his face was stern. "But that was in the past. We cannot relive those days." He moved his hand away from her face and sat back down in his seat. His appearance returned to the old exterior that he had grown accustomed to. "I believe it is time for dinner, you should get going."

Sanyu stood up and made her way back towards the door. She turned and glanced at her love before leaving. There was no word to describe what she felt. It was not sadness; she had heard what she wanted. He did love her. But something wouldn't allow her to be content with that. She had not expected him to want her again and yet her heart screamed with sorrow. Closing the door she rested against it letting out a soft sob before sucking in her emotions and walking towards the stairs. She would walk back; she needed time to clear her head before interacting with the others.

Lord Katsuhito sat back at the shrine trying to keep in his own tears. He never let down is Jurian demeanor but she had brought back the pain from long ago. "I don't understand why," he said to what appeared to be no one. A beautiful blue haired woman appeared behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard," her voice was as delicate as an angel's, no as a goddess'. "But it's the way it must go for now, things will be better with time Yosho, I promise."

"Thank you Lady Tsunami." Yosho said before standing up and making his way to the door. Time, that's what it would take and he had nothing but time.

**A/N: Okay so I reread this and I found that this chapter makes ABSOLUTELY no sense but trust me everything will be explained in time, well that's if you want me to continue posting this story. There is a HUGE story behind this little character of mine, well I hope you enjoy it and if not whatever, let me know either way, I like criticism.**


End file.
